Electronic apparatuses have been developed to provide more and various services and functions, which can even perform multitasking. Various applications that may be used by electronic apparatuses and servers in an Internet of things (IoT) environment have also been developed.
The term ‘IoT environment’ refers to an environment where things are connected to the Internet by using various communication technologies. In an IoT environment, things around a user may communicate with one another through the Internet and may communicate even with the user.
In an IoT environment, a plurality of things in a smart space (e.g., a home network) may perform one or more preset group action services. One thing may be used to provide one or more group action services, and one thing may provide services corresponding to one or more group actions.
Requests of a plurality of group action services may be sequentially transmitted to one thing through a plurality of user terminals. When a plurality of group action services are sequentially requested, a conflict may occur between the plurality of group action services. Accordingly, there is a demand for a solution to such conflicts that may occur between a plurality of group action services.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.